Imaging devices using self-emission display panels having pixels composed of self-emission elements, such as organic EL elements (which are also referred to organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs)), have been put to practical use. The imaging device using the self-emission display elements has high visibility and a high response speed and does not require an auxiliary illuminating device, such as a backlight of a liquid crystal display device. The organic EL element, which is a typical example of a current-driven self-emission display element, deteriorates due to variation in characteristics over time or logical high-brightness display over a long period of time (burn-in occurs), such that a local reduction in brightness occurs, which causes a remarkable difference in brightness between adjacent pixels, resulting in irregularity in the brightness of a display image. In the imaging device using the organic EL elements as the pixels, it is necessary to correct the irregular brightness due to the deterioration of the organic EL elements. A technique for detecting the deterioration of the organic EL elements and correcting the irregular brightness has been proposed in JP-A-2005-156697 and JP-A-2002-341825.